List of references to Pirates of the Caribbean
A list of references to the Pirates of the Caribbean films in various media, notably films, television, music and videogames. Film ''Epic Movie *Spoofs several scenes in ''Dead Man's Chest, including the waterwheel battle. *Jack Sparrow is spoofed as "Captain Jack Swallows", whose dialogue is purposely difficult to understand. ''Jurassic Park *When commenting that nothing at Disney World worked on the first day, Ian Malcom says that Pirates of the Caribbean doesn't eat the tourist if it breaks down. Television Casper's Scare School *A portrait of Davy Jones appears on a wall of Scare School alumni. Celebrity Deathmatch *Characters from the series appeared in the episode "What Did Nick Do?", depicting a match between Johnny Depp and Orlando Bloom. How I Met Your Mother *Marshall (Jason Segal) dresses up as Jack Sparrow for special occasions. Mind of Mencia *Features the skit "Curse of the Butt Pirates" in which Carlos Mencia portrays the homosexual character Captain John Swallow. The New Paul O'Grady Show In the Halloween 2006 edition, host Paul O'Grady|Paul O'Grady dressed up as Captain Jack Sparrow, although he claimed he felt more like Russell Brand—whose mannerisms and appearance have been compared to Sparrow elsewhere. One Tree Hill *Chad Michael Murray imitates Jack Sparrow in one episode. Music Girls Lie Too *Jack Sparrow appears as Terri Clark's fantasy lover in the music video to ''Girls Lie Too (2004). Jack is portrayed by Clark's producer. ''The Pirate *Julia Rich's song makes numerous references to Johnny Depp ("I'm not hip to what's hep / but I can savvy Johnny Depp") and Jack Sparrow ("I'd consider nothing finer... than a pirate with eyeliner / overtaking me for purposes of plunder"), and ''Pirates of the Caribbean in general ("Midnight on a tropic beach... moonlight on his golden teeth / me and the scallywag, marooned / just a little rum'll do us... sends a little fire through us / pretty soon the moment's headed straight towards opportune"). Video games ''Fable A gravestone in the Lychfield Graveyard reads "Cpt. J. Sparrow: A wind at your back forever, sir", a line similar to that given in the toast Johnny Depp shares with his father while playing George Jung in Blow. ''Kingdom Hearts II One of the game's "worlds" is Port Royal, complete with numerous ''Pirates of the Caribbean characters and references. See main article for more. ''Monkey Island 2 When the main character is in jail, he uses a bone to lure a dog with the keys to him. Also, one of the items is called the E Ticket, a reference to the type of ticket used to get on ''Pirates of the Caribbean at Disneyland. Literature and comics ''52 *Jack Sparrow appears amongst a group of time-displaced pirates and robots in issue #24. Down and Out in the Magic Kingdom *It mentions that Pirates of the Caribbean was changed to an AI-driven sim. It also mentions a version featured in the fictional Disneyland Beijing, featuring Cheng I Sao. Mad *Jack Sparrow appears on the cover of Issue #439. He's at the lower right corner of the dart board. *Issue #468 contains booty-licious outtakes from ''Pirates of the Caribbean: Dead Man's Chest. *The cover of issue #479 shows Alfred E. Neuman dressed as Jack Sparrow. It also includes things overheard at the premiere of Pirates of the Caribbean: At World's End as well as Arr-Rated outtakes. References *Depp Impact: Pop Culture References *In-jokes of Monkey Island 2 Category:Pirates of the Caribbean